


Tree of immortality

by Bacca



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Allegory, Art, Clones, Gen, Portraits, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Allegory of Immortality of the Duron FamilyDrawn in 2014 on the Fandom Battle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Tree of immortality

  
  


**Дерево бессмертия**  
Аллегория семьи Дюрон из "Саги о Фокосиганах" Л.М. Буджолд  
Нарисовано в 2014 году

  



End file.
